Aurora Frost
Aurora Frost (オーロラ霜 ,Orora Shimo ) 'is a member of the noble Frost family.She is quite fond of her family and proud to be a Frost.The family has been dedicating their lives to magic for many generations, including Aurora.Aurora has dedicated her life to card magic as well as too family and protecting the people from all the evil in the world.Her home is located on the edge of the Pergrande Kingdom,there the Frosts serve somewhat as a minor wall to the western border. The county Bellum, West-South of the Kingdom is a war country and the conflicts of war have crossed the border many times in which case the frosts defend their home Kingdom .They had to hold the barbarians and the savages back many times,and it was in these battles that Aurora found the courage to learn magic and protect her people. To great dissatisfaction of her father aurora joined the fights when she was 12 and emerged victorious from the battles every time. Once the tension cooled down a bit she went to look for a guild.She wanted to find a good guild in her home land but in the end she ended up chasing after her evil sister.Her path took her to Fiore where she, along with her younger sisters, is now a member of the Lamia Scale guild, In fact she is one of the guild's S-class mages. She forms a team with her sisters and as the leader she named them "The Hex Girls" a remodel of her mother's group name "The Charmed Girls".She is known and feared trough out her Kingdom as "The Hex Girl"For her signature card magic, but in Fiore she is known for her power and brain so they gave her the name " Madame Hex" .On her journeys , aside from her sisters, she is accompanied by her cat familiar Nayla.And a white fox-mount Hope. Appearance Aurora is a fairly tall person, standing at five feet and seven inches. The color of her skin is light white, almost pale one would say, but despite that Aurora has never felt the pain of a sunburn, even though her skin seems very vulnerable to sunlight. Matching her skin tone is her beautiful chest length white hair which really brings out her beautiful blue eyes and pink lips. She has slender yet noticeably curvaceous figure. Her breasts are quite big and their charm has never failed her, they have loosened the tongues of many men who otherwise refused to cooperate with her. Her legs very nice as well, they have caught the eyes of many men, and sometimes their stomachs have met them as well. Aurora is a fashioned girl.She likes to wear knee length dresses and high heels but unfortunately there is no matching bag ,since she always wears her magic satchel with her,it may fall out of place with her outfits sometimes but in combat and on her journeys it is very useful.Around her neck she wears her mothers beautiful red gem and around the pointing finger on the right hand she wears her grandmothers ring with a red stone in it.The two are very important to her , she is seen going trough great deals of trouble to get them back from any thive.Arounf her wrists she likes to wear something fancy or something stylish that goes along with her outfit,she really doesn't care what it is,a peace of string tied around her wrist or a bracelet,as long as it looks well she wears it.She always carries a leather satchel with her.The satchel is spelled and can store five times more than one would think.Inside the satchel,among many other things she caries her card bag,crystal ball,wand,spell book,magic gems and of course money. Personality Aurora is a very smart girl, She hates to be wrong so if she ever is, she tends to pretend it never happened or turns the whole thing around and twists it until nobody knows what they said and so naturally she is the one who was right all along. As a child Aurora was very brave, protective, polite, kind and well behaved. She knew her manors around her father and his comrades, she was very respectful and polite to her grandmother and very protective of her sisters. But When she Left Her home to find a guild Sweet little aurora turned into quite the bully... She became a hot-headed girl with quite the temper. Aside from her sisters she used to tease her fellow guild members make fun of them and make them feel like trash, she drove fear into everyone, as she preferred it over loyalty. The kingdom of Fiore was new to her so she decided to throw the old personality away and become a more feared and respected mage. She wanted to make a name for herself, she wanted respect and fear from her fellow members but in time she saw the her new ways aren't working... Her behavior changed as she grew up, she grew kinder to her guild mates, laughed with them and befriended them even though she was unable to do that before because of her believe it would make her seem soft. At the age of 16 1/2 she started drinking at first she was drunk every week but since she didn't stop despite her sisters warning she adapted as did her body. She likes to be right and absolutely hates it when she is wrong. Another thing aurora dislikes is publicly expressing feeling or expressing them at all, she tries to appear strong on the outside and tough, and she is a good actress, after all she deceived almost everyone in the guild, but after some time, that act turned into a wall, a wall around her heart, and in time she just got used to living behind that wall. But her sisters know that deep down she cares a lot, despite her words, that can sometimes be cruel. She still has a temper, even though she can be extremely patient, polite and kind, she can also be very cruel, mean and angry, when pushed too far her anger turns into rage and she turns into a real monster and everyone that fought her while in her rage, regretted confronting her at that time. History Aurora,grew up in times of war.As a small child she has seen the horrors of war.Her father was an important man and since the kingdom to the west was in war it was his job to protect the border between the two kingdoms.The family has been serving as the protectors of the Northwest part of the border for ages.Aurora couldn't bare to see so many friends and family dead or injured.It was the time of war that gave her the courage to learn magic,as her grandmother she fancied cards and so at the age of 6 she started her training in the magical art following her grandmothers footsteps she learn the craft of card magic.On her 10-th birthday There was an alarm sound in the town.By now every one around knew what it meant,Thieves. They locked their doors and hid in whatever hiding places the had.The Frost family however prepared for battle,as always the men that served the house of Frost suited up and prepared for the barbaric thieves.But this time they didn't come in small numbers as before,hordes of them spilled in to the city.The maids in the frost castle ran for their lives,as did the rest of the House staff,in all the commotion however,it would seem they forgot aboute the three Youngest members of the frost family,When the castle was taken by dead silence aurora knew she had to save her sister and so she realized she was gonna have to confront whoever is in the house and give her sisters a chance to escape.Aurora was about to enter her first real fight.The sound of opening door echoed trough the castle, a man had broken in to the house, and so to protect and save her sister aurora told them to run and escape trough a secret passage while she went and confronted the man.Using a secrete passage she slipped downstairs and at the beginning of the stair way she lay a trap of cards. Using the same passage as before she made her way back up to the top of the stairway where she surprised the thieves. She threw a few cards that blasted him down the stairs directly into the trap. And so she emerged victorious from the first real fight she ever had and made her family proud.In the years to In the many years to come,aurora continued her training,not just in magic but also in Sword fighting,archery,and hand to hand combat.Due to being very flexible she is able to dodge most attacks,she can't handle.She likes to use her opponents strength against them,as she was though by her father.She advanced quickly in her studies which also includes not just fighting and magic ,but also siting down and reading some books to get an education.And so aurora grew up to be a beautiful,smart girl and a powerful mage.When she turned 12 she joined the fights that were now happening on a weekly bases.at first she was only allowed to stay in the town and help the people,but in time her father realized her potential and with great difficulty allowed her to enter the real fights.She was able to get the attention of many man and by tricking them either with magic or her fighting skills she turned them against each other.On her 15-th birthday she aside from her White fox-mount hope,also received a new sister,sadly her mother died during the birth,it was a sad couple of moths for the whole family,with the tension between the two sides cooling down and peace returning to the town,aurora decided to leave The castle that constantly reminded her of her mother and find a guild. She traveled far earning experiences and knowledge of the life on the road.she traveled all the way to fiore and if she wasn't going to find a guild there,well she'd have to go back home.Luckily that didn't happen.She found a nice guild called "The lamia scale" and within one year she passed the exam and became one of the guild s-class mages.One year later her sisters followed in her footsteps and joined the guild as well.Together the three Frost sisters formed a team called "The hex girls".A still active team at the ages of 18 (aurora) and 17 (her sisters)they still take on jobs and task,but aside from that they have another mission.In the frost family there aren't only 4 children there are 5.Aside from Victoria,rebekah and little sophie,aurora has another sister,an older sister,Selene. She and her sister never liked each other,and selene's actions turned sibling rivalry in to hate and a sibling war.Selene's broken heart turned her in to a crazy,evil spiteful witch.After a break up selene changed completely!she grew colder,meaner,vengeful.After an outburst during a family dinner she told the whole family she hated them,she ran away and was never seen by any of them ever again.Untill aurora and selene crossed paths on her journey to fiore.By learning that selene is stile alive,and has joined the dark side,became a dark mage,she swore on her mothers grave she would defeat her sister and bring her to justice.But her sister isn't an easy person to beat,despite having her sisters at her side to help,selene wiped the floor with all three of them.The defeat only motivated the girls more and together they are still searching for her and the next time they will be more prepared. Equipment '''The Magic Satchel-' Aurora always brings her magic satchel with her, wherever she goes. Inside of it she stores her card bag, her healing wand, her crystal ball, her grandmothers Grimoire, some magic gems and money of course. The satchel is brown with a dragon face on it and beautiful design detail. The dragon's eyes are made of sea blue gems and are spelled, with a spell from the Grimoire aurora can call on the eyes and see whatever they see. It is spelled in another was as well, if stolen, lost or misplaced the bag will find its way back to the owner on its own. 'The Card Bag- '''Inside the magic satchel rests a different bag. The satchel is too big to be carried into a fight so it gets left behind. Aurora usually takes the only the card bag and a few gems with her. The card bag contains Auroras spell decks. As the bag is smaller it is much easier to carry into a battle and the cards don't get mixed up with the rest of the satchels contents. '''The Healing Wand-' is a special wand passed down trough the frost line. It has the ability to heal any member of the Frost family, and it is completely useless for anything else. 'The Grimoire- '''Inside the magic satchel aurora carries her families Grimore. The book contains a variety of spells, which come in handy on her journeys. '''Crystal Ball-' Aurora has also shown her skill of fortune telling. And aside from her cards she uses the crystal ball to exercise her craft of fortune telling. 'Dagger-' in her satchel she also caries a spelled dagger, the cut of it will paralyze any opponent for five minutes. '''Bouncing Light- Aurora has a small ball that was given to her by her mother.If she kisses the small bouncy ball, the ball will glow,and then she throws it at her enemies to make it bounce it different angles. Anyone who gets hitten by this ball will be blinded for 1 hour, unless her opponent is a healer, a healer can cure it. She uses this ball for escaping. Magic and Abilities Card Magic- Card Magic is a type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of magical cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating elements, and even seemingly living beings. Aurora is one of the best skilled card magic users in earth land following her grandmothers footsteps and picket up the art of card magic,as many other Frost women do.The frosts have been known as the most powerful card users for many generations.Their card decks are very powerful and their tactics are one of the best the world has ever seen.Aurora uses her cards as weapons/Long-ranged weapons ,shields and for many other uses among which are fortune telling,Locating a certain person,Trapping enemies,setting traps...Aurora stacks her cards in her Card bag which she carries around in her magic satchel at all times 1. Casual uses Blade cards- Aurora is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at her enemies and objects. These cards have shown the ability to cut through flesh, wood and even iron. Aurora likes to throw several of them at the same time,to hit a larger target or to increase her chances. Card Boomerang - Aurora forms a fan formation out of her cards and throws it at her enemy.She usually creates two and throws the at the same time, at some point the two cross paths, which is meant to confuse the enemy,and strike from behind, or if the enemy dodges the return back to aurora. Just like a a boomerang. Card Wardrobe ''- Aurora uses, card dimension to store her outfits. She likes to throw a bunch of card in the air and as they fall they change her clothing much like Cana does. Or simply use one card to replace the outfit and stash it inside the cards. '''2. Card Spells' Wind card -The wind card is capable of producing strong winds, which can be used attack the enemy or throw them off balance.Used alone the card possesses a limited power only strong enough to keep an enemy away for a short while. If used with another card its attacks can be stronger and more brutal. Fire Card ''- Can produce can produce a fire bold or if many cards thrown together fire balls. Its effects can be multiplied by fusing it with another fire cards or another card which can also change its effects and make the even more devastating. ''Water Card - The water card has many uses depending on the drawing, it can be activated and the caster can hold the cards in his hands to manipulate water, or take a huge amount of water and by throwing their water cards at the enemy the water will follow. The magic of the card can be increased with another card of the same origin or another card to produce a variety of other effects. Earth Card - It can produce a variety of effects such as raising a wall from the earth to serve as a shield or Throw it down, fuse it with the ground and turn whatever object to earth. The effects can be strong if two of these cards are used together or if fused with other cards which will resolve in other colorful outcomes. Lightning Card-This card has the ability to summon minor lightning. Its effects can be increased by fusing it with other cards. The lovers Card-can be used to temper with other's people feeling, or temporarily make someone fall in love with someone. Like making a wild animal fall in love with your enemy. Or if a reverse card should be added make the animal hate your enemy. The card effects can be increased or changed by adding a different card. Sleep Card -can be used to make anyone fall asleep for a short period of time. Its effect can be increased by adding more cards of the same origin or other cards which can multiply the cards effects or change them. Invisibility Cards- When thrown in the air, the shower over you and make you invisible for a short while Icarus Card- Aurora owns a special card that allows her to summon the creature Icarus to aid her in her battles.The effects of the card however take a great deal of power from her so she can't keep it open for more than a few moments, which is enough to turn the tide in any battle Owl Card - The owl card is actually a dimension card, in which an owl is trapped. This owl has been spelled to obey aurora. She uses this card for spying or checking the perimeter. Dimension Cards- Dimension cards are cards in which Aurora is able to store, clothes, equipment,weapons and other useful things such as chains,ropes,and even trap her enemies in. Breeze Card - Releases a cold breeze trough out a certain area Heat Card - releases heat in to a certain area Stink Card - Releases horrifying stench in to a certain area Light Card - produces light when activated Pass Trough Card - when placed on to an object it creates a door way that allows the caster to pass trough. Flash Card - Creates a bright flash of light Plant card - Can be used to grow plants,effect the plants growth or other cards can be added to produce other effects. Fool Card - It effects its target in different ways,For example make them clumsy,take away their balance,or sense of reality,basically it makes the act as a fool.The effects wear off after a few minutes Field cards - Field cards are cards that are thrown on the ground where they create a field.By them self they are pretty useless but if fused with a Freeze card the outcome of the fusion would cause everything inside the field to freeze.If a time card be added or a clock card the result would be the same except the thing inside would be frozen in time not ice.The cards effect have been known to last up to 3 hours. Call Cards - can be used to contact other people,normally the picture of them is painted on the card along with the word "call ...(name)..." on it Mount card - Aurora uses this card when she needs to run or escape quickly and Hope isn't around.She throws the card on the ground,the card than grows bigger.She can ride it and even fly with it,the card has the ability to rise up to 10 meters above ground and can carry up to 150 kg. Shield Card - this is just one card but when activated it multiplies in to many glowing cards which create a shield or a wall to protect its caster.The wall can withstand great attacks but it has limits just like the rest. 3.Combinations Poison wind ''- Is the result of the wind card and the poison card.It produces a strong wind which poisons any one who inhales it.It is a very dangerous formation and Aurora only uses it in dire situations.The effects of the poison can be reversed by the caster or cured by a healer.If The victim isn't cured they are very lightly Penelope frost using water slice ''Water slice - By fusing the water card with the blade card the mage can create a powerful water weapon which is capable of slicing even trough solid rock. Rain Cloud ''- By fusing the Breeze and the heat cloud and by adding the water card,Aurora is able to summon a rain cloud. ''Storm - By adding The lightning and the wind card to The breeze,heat and water,aurora can summon a strong storm over a large are.This is one of her most powerful spells any many times leads to her victory for the rain,lightning,wind and earth are great elements to work with and produce plenty colorful effects. Mud pool - By fusing the water and earth card,aurora can create a mud pool,which can serve as a trap or a source of a new useful element in a battle. Frozen Prism-Fusing the water,wind and ice card releases a burst of ice energy in the form of huge pointed crystals. Arctic Blast-fusing The exploding cards and the ice card releases a fragment of ice energy, focusing it, which then explodes, leaving the enemy unconscious. Ice Coffin-fusing a water and ice card entraps a person or object in an ice coffin. Icicle Fury-using the ice and blade cards releases ice crystals at enemies. Blizzard-Fusing The ice and Wind card along with the breeze and snow cards creates a blizzard. Pierce Attack-using the water,ice and blade card resolves in a group of icicles flying at her enemies. Ice Wall-using the ice and the shield card creates a barrier of ice. Twister - fusing the wind and the twist card creates a powerful twister that attack the enemy Steam cover - By fusing the fire and water card aurora creates steam to distract her enemies Plant wall - By fusing the plant card with the shield card,aurora can create a wall made of plants. Summon lightning - by fusing the lightning card with the breeze and heat card aurora can summon lightning from the sky to attack her enemy. Wind Edge - Much like Cana's spell this creates a strong sharp wind that repels your enemy and aurora can create it by fusing the wind,the shield and the blade cards. Sharp wind - Aurora fuses the wind card with the ice and water cards and creates a strong sharp wind that weakens the enemy Blinding strike - by fusing the flash and the light card aurora can create a strong blinding beam of bright light. Lightning storm - by fusing two lightning cards with the water,heat and wind card aurora can summon a lightning storm.The attack opens trough a rune circle and multiple bolt of lightning strike the enemy,and the effects of the spell last for about 2 minutes therefore,to none lightning dragon slayers this is a pretty deadly attack and it is one of auroras most powerful spells . Rain of Light - by fusing the water,lightning and light card aurora can create bold of light that attack the enemy and almost always hit as they are able to change directions along with the enemy. Quotes (When somebody threatens to kill her) - "Better than you have tried!" (when she defeats some one) - "That all you got!?" (when some one threatens her family or guild) - "Threaten them again and as god is my whiteness i will rain down on you like the fires from hell!" Trivia Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Casseana Category:Female Category:Characters